


Six Words

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: A six word memoir about Hannah's life.





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

She laughed. She cried. She died.


End file.
